


Ascent

by Savageseraph



Series: Ascent and Honest [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Bitterness, Drabble, F/M, Honor, Loss, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it cost Norrington was his honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascent

Brought low. That's what it took. Facedown in filth, reeking of cheap rum, stale sweat, and pig shit. James shivered in that dank sty from the gentle touch freely given, from the "James" murmured in his ear. All it cost him was his honor, his station. His dignity.

He almost counted it a fair but harsh bargain until Elizabeth spoke again. "What has become of you?"

As her concern curdled into pity, James trembled harder, swallowed the sourness that rose in his throat. Shrugging off her touch, he rose from the muck and staggered toward _The Pearl_.

Toward his revenge.


End file.
